


Together

by fembuck



Series: We Three [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang comes across a large festival, and Kahlan convinces them to stop and enjoy the festivities for a few days.  Sequel to "Change"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just an excuse for cute bonding and sexy times between the OT3.  Also, for those with peenophobia, Richard's 'sword of truth' does make an appearance, but the majority of the sexy times are Cara/Kahlan focused.

"I don't know," Richard said hesitantly, shifting his eyes away from the men warming up with wooden swords 50 yards away so that he could look up at Cara.

They were lying in the shade of a large tree in a partially secluded area off the main festival grounds. They hadn't planned on stopping in the town of Hyden for more than supplies, but when the scope of the festival taking place revealed itself to them Kahlan suggested that they stay for a day or two, and not even Cara had the heart to put up a protest in the face of the Mother Confessor's hopeful smile.

Their travels for the past week had been relatively peaceful and because of this Kahlan had taken to wearing her Confessor's white again since it was cooler than the dark leathers she had acquired and the weather was hot. The white dress kept her cooler during the day, but unfortunately it also identified her quite clearly, and after about an hour of wandering through the festival grounds, Kahlan's services as Mother Confessor had been requested and she had been forced to abandon browsing stalls to see to her duty.

Cara, who was never one for crowds, had used Kahlan's departure as an excuse to flee the busy area and when Richard heard that some fighting tournaments were about to start he had gone off in search of Cara and found her sitting under a tree where he joined her.

They had a perfect view of the fighting pitch from where they were, but unless someone was searching them out, they were hidden away from sight, which made the spot Cara had chosen absolutely perfect for mid-afternoon lounging.

"The small one will win," Cara insisted looking down at Richard where his head rested peacefully in her lap.

"The other man is much bigger and looks to be in better shape," Richard pointed out.

"Size doesn't always matter," Cara responded defensively, which made Richard have to bit down on his lip in order to stop himself from smiling.

Kahlan had made a joke about Cara being the shortest a few days before and the blonde still hadn't forgotten about it.

"It does sometimes though, right?" Richard asked smirking up at Cara as his hand moved against his thigh, drawing her attention to his crotch.

Cara smiled wolfishly and dropped her hand to his chest, slipping it inside of his shirt. Her blunted nails trailed lightly up his muscled chest, scratching at him playfully for a moment before she drawled, "My Lord is a very _big_ _boy,_ " as her fingers tweaked his nipple.

Richard's hand moved slightly again and Cara shook her head faintly, drawing her hand from the inside of his shirt.

"I wouldn't," she said in a warning tone though she was smiling slightly. "I want to see the matches. If you rouse the dragon you'll have to take care of it on your own."

Richard's hand stilled and then drifted to safely rest on his stomach as a soft sigh escaped his throat.

"Poor Lord Rahl," Cara murmured in response, but she didn't look the least bit sympathetic and so Richard ignored her and sulkily turned his attention to the fighting pitch as Cara grinned down at him.

At the start of the third match a shadow fell over their figures and they looked up to see Kahlan standing above them.

"You two were impossible to find," Kahlan complained frowning at them. "I've been looking for you since the first match."

"Cara chose the spot," Richard said, and Kahlan rolled her eyes because that that really _did_ explain everything.

"What're you doing?" she asked, smiling amusedly when Cara glowered at her and pointedly leaned to the side trying to see the pitch around Kahlan's body.

Kahlan had come to stop right in front of her and Cara wasn't happy about it at all.

"Cara's calling the outcomes of the matches," Richard explained again gazing up at Cara.

The blonde was jostling him as she moved, trying to see around Kahlan, and in such a state of agitation he knew she wouldn't respond to the Confessor's question.

"Perfect score?" Kahlan asked knowingly as she stepped to the side to appease Cara.

The move meant that she was completely blocking Richard, but she knew he wouldn't mind as much as Cara seemed to.

"Of course," Cara piped up, deigning to speak to Kahlan now that she had moved out of her way. "You expected something less?" she asked haughtily which made Kahlan smile.

"I never," Kahlan murmured soothingly as she smiled down at Richard.

A moment later Kahlan started to nudge Richard lightly with her boot until he shifted away from Cara, making room for her between the two of them. Once she was comfortably settled on the ground, Richard then placed his head in Kahlan's lap and Kahlan rested her head against Cara's shoulder.

"You're a hedonist," Cara declared glancing down at Kahlan before focusing her eyes forward once more.

Kahlan could have easily set herself up on her right side, or beside Richard, but the Confessor liked being in the middle. Whenever possible, Kahlan always situated herself so that she would have the heat of Cara's body one side and Richard's body on the other. One time Kahlan had said that having the both of them around her felt like being in the womb. Cara hadn't bothered to dignify that inanity with a response.

"Don't act like you mind," Kahlan murmured tilting her head to the side to kiss Cara's jaw before she met the blonde's lips with hers when Cara tilted her head down.

She nipped playfully at the blonde's full bottom lip when Cara pulled away, and then kissed her jaw one more time before Cara's eyes met hers and a wicked grin touched the Mord'Sith's lips.

"Oh, I didn't say I minded," the blonde drawled in an impish tone that had Kahlan licking her lips in anticipation.

And then the blonde looked away from Kahlan to focus on the match again, and Kahlan's face fell.

Richard laughed at Kahlan's reaction having already been a victim of Cara's teasing earlier, and Kahlan sighed and looked down at him, making a face before she brought her fingers to his hair, running the slim digits through the fine chestnut strands leisurely.

"You need a haircut," she murmured thoughtfully a minute later as she bent down to press her lips to his forehead.

"Really?" Richard asked doubtfully, a frown touching his lips. "I kind of like it this length. I think it makes me look more rugged."

Kahlan smiled fondly at that but Cara snorted indelicately and muttered, "It doesn't."

Richard's face fell upon hearing Cara's words and Kahlan jabbed her elbow into Cara's side to get the blonde to look at her, and then glared at her until Cara added, "You're a very handsome man. It's just your hair that's stupid."

Kahlan bit down on her bottom lip to stop from smiling. That wasn't exactly how she would have phrased it, but it did cut to the heart of the matter.

Richard lifted his hand up and contemplatively ran his fingers through his hair for a few moments before he sighed and looked up at Kahlan.

"Could you cut it?" he asked.

He still thought the longer hair made him look more rugged and manly instead of cute, but if both Kahlan and Cara didn't like it he figured that he ought to cut it. They were the ones that saw it on a daily basis after all.

"Of course," Kahlan breathed out, gently stroking the line of his jaw with her fingers.

"Later then," Richard sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

They watched the matches peacefully for a while after that. Cara occasionally broke the silence by making comments on particularly ill-conceived strikes, poor form, and general lack of killer instinct, but for the most part they simply relaxed peacefully in the shade.

"Is there anything to eat?" Kahlan asked a few matches later.

The afternoon sun was lulling Kahlan into a sleepy state that highlighted the fact she hadn't had anything to eat since they broke their fast that morning.

"Zedd went to get food," Cara related, which made Kahlan groan and Richard smile.

"We're all going to whither and die," Kahlan complained, hunger making her more fatalistic than usual.

If Zedd was perusing food stalls they probably wouldn't see him for days.

Cara looked down at Kahlan thoughtfully for a moment and then shifted slightly on the ground.

"I'll go find him," she declared as Kahlan shifted away from her, giving her more room to move. "The left side of my body is asleep from being used as a pillow all afternoon. It'll be good for me to walk."

"Thank you," Kahlan said, not fooled by the Cara's grumpy reply in the slightest.

Cara simply nodded in response to her comment and then she walked off, a bit stiffly actually, in search of Zedd.

Kahlan looked down at Richard after she lost sight of Cara and smiled sweetly at him before murmuring, "I don't mind being your pillow."

Richard beamed up at her and then, still smiling, Kahlan leaned down and kissed his lips.

\---

The festival hosted by the town of Hyden was a large one that spilled outside of main part of town into the surrounding woodland areas and some of the farmland. It had drawn large crowds of people from surrounding villages and towns, and tents had been set up to accommodate the bevy of travelers once the local Inns had filled up.

Kahlan's Confessor whites and had drawn people's eyes to them, and after identifying her, their eyes had gone to Richard's sword and placed him as well.

With the rift to the Underworld closed and the last of the banelings finally died out, people's hearts were happy and the townspeople were generous to the Mother Confessor, the Seeker and their companions who had helped save them all.

As a result their food and drink were compliments of the town, and they had been provided with two luxurious tents by the people of Hyden as well.

After all, the festival would not have been possible if they hadn't saved the world.

They had eaten well and drunk well that night, and as they made their way to their tent, Kahlan had to struggle to keep Cara's hands on a respectable part of her body. Drink always made Cara's blood hot, and on the few occasions they had been able to indulge in good food and wine, very pleasurable nights had always followed.

"Stop," Kahlan said batting at Cara's hands as they finally made their way into the tent. "I'm undressing first. I don't have time to mend another set of clothes you've ripped in your haste to debauch me. You're going to have to wait," Kahlan continued pointing warningly at the blonde as Cara's hand moved to cover her breast.

"Fine," Cara muttered, and she turned to the side and grabbed Richard by the belt tugging him into the center of the room towards the bed.

Kahlan rolled her eyes and moved to a nearby stool and sit and remove her boots like a civilized human being. However, as she tugged off her right boot and lifted her leg to pull off the second, her eyes drifted to the center of the room and she paused as her eyes caught sight of Cara and Richard.

They were kissing when Kahlan's eyes landed on them, but Cara's hands had been busy and her leathers were pulled down to her waist, exposing her full breasts as her hands systemically moved down Richard's shirt, unbuttoning it with practiced hands.

Cara nipples were already hard, and Kahlan licked her lips as she watched the way the hard buds pressed against Richard's well-muscled chest while Cara's hands descended to work on the laces holding his pants together.

Kahlan could see that he was already hard and as Cara's hands moved, undoing the laces, they rubbed against his hardness and Richard's breath hitched with every stroke.

Kahlan completely forgot about her boot.

The Confessor's leg dropped back down to the ground as Cara began to kiss and bite her way down Richard's chest, and when Cara settled on her knees before Richard and freed his manhood from the confines of his pants, Kahlan's legs fell open and her hands moved her thighs, running up and down the smooth, firm flesh anxiously.

Cara's tongue peaked out to wet her lips and Kahlan shifted on the stool as her sex spasmed between her legs, her lips parting in sympathy as Cara opened her mouth and took Richard between her lips, expertly taking almost the entire length of him into her mouth.

Kahlan sighed and trembled slightly as Cara worked Richard with her mouth, her fingers clutching at the material of her dress minutes later as the blonde's right hand lifted so that her fingers could gently stroke the length of Richard's shaft. As she did her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock as she eagerly alternated between sucking and licking the sensitive tip, which was too much for Kahlan who let her hand drift between her legs and began to stroke.

A bell rang just outside the tent and Kahlan gasped in surprise as she automatically yanked her hand from between her legs.

There was a small bell with a string situated at the entrance of the tent that could be rung from the outside to alert the occupants of the tent that there was someone waiting beyond the tent walls for them. They heard it ring earlier than evening when Zedd had come to tell them that the dinner celebrations were starting, but in the middle of night under their current circumstances the sound was jarring and alarming.

Kahlan looked over at her lovers and took in their positions and expressions. Cara was still on her knees before Richard with an absolutely murderous look on her face as she stared at the entrance to the tent, and Richard looked pained as his hips twitched with the effort of keeping himself from bucking into Cara's hand, which was still holding his hardness.

Kahlan sighed and rose, reluctantly moving to the entrance of the tent.

The Confessor took a deep, fortifying breath when she reached the entrance and then carefully parted the opening so that she could stick her head out to speak to whoever had come to call without revealing the interior of the tent to their visitor.

When Kahlan closed the entrance to the tent a minute later her back was tense and her jaw clenched when she turned back to her lovers.

"There's been a fight, they're requesting my presence," she related tersely.

She was in no mood to be settling disputes, but it was her duty and she could not shirk it because the two people she loved most in the world were half naked, excited and waiting for her to join them.

Richard opened his mouth to speak but Kahlan shook her head.

"You two have fun," she said moving over to the stool to retrieve the one boot she'd managed to remove. "I mean it," she added looking over at Richard when he started to protest.

And then she carefully slipped out of the tent with her boot in her hand, leaving Richard and Cara to each other.

\---

When Kahlan returned to the tent in the early hours of the morning she was not surprised to find Cara's nude form sprawled shamelessly on top of the sheets, but she was surprised to find the blonde alone in the bed.

Kahlan removed her clothes quickly this time without the distraction of Cara and Richard touching each other, and carefully slipped into the bed beside Cara being careful not to wake the blonde if she was in a deep sleep. However, as soon as Kahlan's body settled on the mattress Cara rolled towards her and opened her eyes, holding Kahlan's briefly before Cara leaned over and kissed the Confessor's softly.

"Where's Richard?" Kahlan asked sighing softly as Cara's hands began to roam gently over her body.

"The bed is too small for three people," Cara said, and Kahlan couldn't disagree with the assessment. It was almost too small for the two of them. "I sent him to sleep in Zedd's tent," Cara continued. "They can snore to their hearts content together," she continued peevishly which made Kahlan smile.

On the rare occasions when they had all been able to share a bed, Richard had complained of bruises the next morning from Cara jabbing him in the night to make him stop snoring.

"Besides," Cara continued, placing a few soft kisses on Kahlan's collarbone before she slowly began to kiss her way down. "I thought you should be rewarded your hard work and dedication to the people of the Midlands. Being Mother Confessor is a hard job, but it shouldn't be thankless."

"Oh really?" Kahlan murmured, her heart picking up speed as Cara's hand trailed up her thigh and her lips neared her breast.

"Really," Cara murmured taking Kahlan's nipple into her mouth as her hand found the heat between the Confessor's legs and began to stroke.

\---

"Tell me," Kahlan gasped, arching up into Cara's mouth as the blonde's teeth clamped down on her nipple and tugged. "Tell me what I missed," Kahlan sighed as Cara released her hard bud and used her tongue to soothe the ache her teeth had created.

Cara smiled against Kahlan's breast and used her free hand to take hold of the Confessor's thigh to push her legs further apart. When she had Kahlan positioned as she liked, she then slipped the tips of two of her fingers just inside of the brunette, teasing her with penetration but not actually pushing in.

"I straddled him," Cara began in a voice that was husky and intoxicating as she replied with Kahlan's request to speak. "And then I slowly slipped the length of his cock inside of me," the blonde continued, enunciating the word 'cock' in a way that made Kahlan's inner-muscles clench on her fingers after Cara had smoothly entered her.

"You like to be on top," Kahlan gasped as Cara began to move within her.

Cara smirked at Kahlan and leaned down to nip at her jaw.

"I like to be on top," she confirmed, thrusting forcefully inside of Kahlan to punctuate her words. "Richard likes it too," Cara murmured against the hot, salty skin of Kahlan's neck, and the Confessor whimpered and bucked up into Cara's hand.

She could see what Cara was describing in her mind. She saw Cara in her head, her hands splayed against Richard's chest, possessive and controlling as she stared him down while she deliberately moved up and down, riding him leisurely in complete control of both of their pleasure.

"Did you tease him?" Kahlan asked breathlessly as Cara's fingers curled inside of her, making her eyes squeeze shut and her body shiver in delight.

"I pulled up until he was almost out of me," Cara responded pulling her fingers out of Kahlan until just the tips were inside of the Confessor, "and then I waited, watching him tremble until he begged me to continue."

Cara's fingers remained still, teasing Kahlan's entrance but not moving as the blonde stared down at her, and Kahlan knew that Cara was waiting for her to beg for her pleasure as Richard had earlier.

"Please," Kahlan moaned, "Please," she repeated and Cara smiled.

"Yes, just like that," Cara whispered roughly. "After that … I took him swiftly," she went on practically growling the words.

Cara slid inside of Kahlan forcefully as she spoke the last four words and Kahlan's eyes widened and a strangled cry escaped her throat. Her breasts jiggled fetchingly as she panted, and her hips lifted, rising into Cara's touch desperately as the blonde began to stroke her in earnest, penetrating hard and deep, curling her fingers before pulling them out and repeating the motion all over again.

Cara shifted against Kahlan, adjusting her position so that she could brush Kahlan's clit with her palm as she stroked her and Kahlan mewled deliriously and then moaned Cara's name.

"Where did he come?" Kahlan gasped, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching as Cara's lips worked her skin while her fingers worked tirelessly between her legs, the combination of sensations drawing her closer and closer to ecstasy.

Cara brought her lips to Kahlan's and kissed her fiercely, pulling back only long enough to whisper, "In my mouth," against Kahlan's lips.

Kahlan twisted beneath her, her hips undulating with abandon.

She was so close.

Cara smiled wolfishly and kissed her again.

"But that was the first time," Cara sighed into Kahlan's mouth. "The second time," Cara drawled slowly, drawing out the moment, "the second time … he came in my ass."

Kahlan's head snapped back and magic surged from her as her lips parted in a soundless scream, and her eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked from the corners them, her hips pumping madly into Cara's hand drawing out her orgasm as she drenched Cara's palm with her pleasure.

Long seconds later, with Cara's fingers still moving slowly within her gently, drawing her down as Kahlan collapsed against the mattress, releasing a blissful sigh.

"You … are … evil," Kahlan drawled luxuriously when she regained the power of speech.

Cara shrugged and nuzzled her face between Kahlan's breasts knowing that Kahlan liked it when she was bad.

"Did he really?" Kahlan asked curiously, lifting her fingers to run through Cara's silky blonde hair.

"Don't leave next time and you'll know for sure," Cara murmured, kissing Kahlan's sternum tenderly before the Confessor drew her up so that she could kiss Cara properly.

\---

Kahlan stood in the shade of a large tree watching Richard swing a wooden sword in the air as the sunlight glinted attractively off of his sweating chest.

"Where's Cara?" Zedd asked sidling up to her, his eyes landing momentarily on Richard before he turned his attention to the apple in his hand.

"Prowling the stalls for pointy things that are good for killing," Kahlan replied smiling fondly.

Zedd nodded as if all was right with the world upon hearing that.

"Do you know why Richard is warming up?" Kahlan asked. "He didn't say anything about competing over breakfast and I thought yesterday he'd decided not to."

Zedd chuckled and then took a large bite his apple, chewing thoughtfully for a few seconds before he replied.

"I think the boy has some steam to blow off," Zedd said finally, sounding more than a little amused. "I don't think he was thrilled to have ended up in a tent with me last night."

A blush touched Kahlan's cheeks and looked away from Zedd as she spoke.

"Was he cranky?" she asked softly.

She knew that Zedd was aware of what they did when they disappeared for long stretches of time together, or when they all shared a bed, but she wasn't yet used to discussing such matters so blithely with him.

"Very," Zedd sighed. "And he kept hogging the blanket," the wizard added which made Kahlan laugh, even though she felt for Richard's predicament.

She was going to have to talk to Cara about apologizing to Richard for her pragmatic, but somewhat harsh decision to banish him the night before.

Cara was wielding a wicked looking new hunting knife and had a brand new whip coiled at her waist, when she settled herself down onto the ground next to Kahlan. Once she was seated she wordlessly handed the Confessor a modified stiletto dagger that could be hidden in Kahlan's bodice if she found herself disarmed and in desperate need of something to stab with, and then started to remove the whip from her belt.

Kahlan held the blade in her hand for a moment, testing the weight and then thanked Cara with a kiss to her cheek, to which Cara mumbled "You're welcome" awkwardly under her breath as she fidgeted with the whip in her hands.

Kahlan saw Zedd looking at Cara with amusement as she played with the whip, but the wizard had the good sense not to comment on Cara's bashfulness, which Kahlan appreciated.

"Richard's fighting?" Cara asked after finally lifting her head.

Once she looked up her eyes quickly found Richard among the men lined up to begin fighting and her eyes narrowed in as she surveyed his competition.

"I don't know why those fools are bothering to compete," Cara declared after visually inspecting the men around Richard. "Lord Rahl is far more impressive then them. They have no hope of defeating him."

The pride in Cara's tone when she spoke of Richard was quite clear and Kahlan had to stop herself from leaning over and kissing the blonde again.

"There's no dishonor in losing to the Seeker of Truth. I'm sure the women of Hyden will be quite impressed that their menfolk were brave enough to stand against him," Kahlan replied, not quite able to keep the affection she was feeling for Cara out of her voice.

"The women of Hyden need to set their standards higher, or move to a town with more impressive men," Cara muttered, making Kahlan laugh and Zedd cough on the last bit of his apple as he started to laugh as well.

"If Richard's fighting, I want to fight too," Cara declared a moment later, placing her new acquisitions on top of Kahlan's bag before she started to rise.

"Oh, no you don't," Kahlan said grasping Cara's arm and tugging her back down to the ground. "This is a friendly competition, and as much as I love you, you have not quite grasped the concept of sparing."

Cara looked gravely offended.

"I understand the concept of sparing," she declared indignantly. "No one is to die," she pronounced.

"Oh, you're definitely not going now," Kahlan murmured shifting behind the blonde so that she could wrap her arms tightly around Cara from behind, effectively trapping the blonde in her embrace.

She wanted another night in that tent and if Cara went around merely 'leaving people alive' they were going to be kicked out of town.

Cara thought about demanding that Kahlan unhand her, but the truth was she liked the feel of the Confessor's arms around her and she _was_ a little tired. She had not gotten much sleep the night before, and she had been roaming in the hot sun for most of the morning and afternoon.

"I'm only conceding to your wishes because my competition would be shabby, second-rate village oafs and it would be a waste of my time and energy to crush them."

"Okay," Kahlan murmured kissing her shoulder.

Cara frowned. She knew Kahlan didn't believe the reason she had given her but she also knew that insisting it was true would simply amuse the brunette more so she kept her mouth shut.

Anyway, Cara supposed it didn't matter. She would get the last laugh. Richard was going to exhaust himself fighting sweaty farmers all day, and when he was passed out in Zedd's tent later that night, Cara would be able to use the energy she had saved resting in Kahlan's arms that afternoon to exhaust Kahlan during the night.

"Why are you smiling?" Kahlan asked curiously as Cara relaxed back against her.

Cara shrugged mysteriously.

Kahlan would find the answer to that out later.

The End

 

  



End file.
